Bring It Back
Bring It Back is the 11th song off Tha Carter by Lil Wayne. thumb|381px|right Lyrics Fresh Ladies and gentlemen, People with jobs, People without jobs, Middle class, Upper class, High class, all that, Cats, snakes, chickens, ducks, Elderly people and twerkers Pre-chorus: Put your hands on your knees and bend your rump, Put your back in, Back out Do the hump. Put your hands on your knees And bend your rump, Put your back in, Back out do the hump, Wayne Well, I'm fly as son of a gun a son Of a Stunner (yep) High as a 757 going to heaven (no) Weezy F the reverend preach about me I'm the god 1-7 apple and E I'm the Cash Money Makaveli You all ain't ready, break fast like Tom Petty, You all just petty '82 I was born ready, I'm too ready, You all Betty Crocker balla blockers, I'm too heavy Meatball Lamborghini, Top spaghetti, Seats Ragu, Uh 20 inch shoes, Oh me and you got plenty to do, I don't need no pool I'm swimming in you, And I sleep with the sharks, Shorty on the water water, And I be ma 840 mama, Shake something for me, And it don't make sense if it don't make that money, I'm gonna take that money,... (Mannie Fresh) (Lil Wayne): I bring it back to the bottom of the map (Ooowee) I bring it back to the bottom of the map (Ooowee) I bring it back to the bottom of the map (Ooowee) I bring it back to the bottom of the Wayne I take off my brim, Moment of silence of my homeboy Souljah Slim (yeah) Fronting round here will get your back dropped off, We do our own thing We don't act like you all I say black white walls with the back wiped off Ah, you all little busters just a tax write off I'm a stand up guy, not the type that Fall We don't breed them kind, but they bleed just fine Yup, Weezy the one only read between the line, If you can't, boy, read ma nine, I'm going hard in the paint like Diesel time, Either I'm the illest cat doin' it or these cats is losing it I be Eazy, fall back and be cool with it, Paul Barrer is moving it, Dead float I'm through with it I'm the SHH, Na, na, I'm sewerage Weezy F, baby, I do dis here! (Mannie Fresh) (Lil Wayne) Wayne I'm old school gangster, I act like 80, I look like Cita but act like Baby You play with me I'll react like the Navy, Nah, better yet the ARMY, you all gonna need them for me And your head is a beepin' target, You don't want me to see you with my peekin' tourmis, Wizzle Fizzle, I keep in New Orleans, Sleeping with women that sleep with the Hornets Country boy there's something foreign, about a hundred thousand More than what your in You're not about it, You freeze up like Popsicles, Pop up on bicycles, Pop you all like spot pimples (yup) Wizzle Fizzle Original hot bizzle, Still Lil' Wanye but the dividends not little, Yeah, don't be surprised how the chrome feel, Uhh get down, uhh get down, Man I'm getting frustrated (Mannie Fresh) (Lil Wayne) Wayne talking Uhh, the best rapper alive, Since the best rapper retired, (uhh yeah yeah yeah) The best rapper alive, Since the best rapper retired,